


【盾冬】Ecstatic Happiness

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/Sub AU, M/M, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 狂喜的幸福。警告：Dom/Sub AU、Dom!Steve / Sub!Bucky因為被預告裡的巴奇萌到出血不止，忍不住就寫了一直想挑戰的Dom/Sub AU。關於Dom/Sub AU的設定主要參考的是P站的介紹，並為了合理化（以及作者本人的性癖）加了不少私設。這篇的設定裡DS的分化是類似ABO的先天性，在這個世界觀裡算是正常且對等的關係，並非一般現實中的BDSM。總而言之就是溫柔強勢的硬盾盾與順從聽話的軟冬冬，兩人之間互相寵溺的幸福甜蜜共依存日常，確定能吃再看看吧～啊，提醒一下開頭就是芽詹在床上相親相愛，點開前還請注意。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

＿＿＿

1943年‧布魯克林‧秋。

「嗯……啊……」

低軟的呻吟在四處散亂著素描紙張的簡素臥室內響起。

全身赤裸的巴奇跨坐在單人床上，雙手被床單束縛在背後，汗濕的髮絲貼在他的前額及鬢邊上，情潮盪漾的綠眸內盈滿水光，歡愉與苦痛融合在他那俊俏的臉龐上，鮮紅的唇瓣微微敞開，在低喘間吐露著淫靡低吟。

他的雙膝曲起，半蹲半坐的姿勢使得他的腳有些不聽使喚地打顫，股縫下方抵著一根粗長的陰莖，濕黏的液體不時從那處隨著呼吸而不住收縮的小洞裡往下滴，落在了他身下，那根昂然挺立的巨根上。

那碩大偉物的主人，有著與瘦弱體型不符合尺寸性器的史蒂夫斜靠在床上凝視著巴奇，金髮散亂、眉心緊蹙，瞇起的雙眼中燃燒著的慾火。

「求……求你了，史蒂夫……」巴奇輕吐舌尖，在他那紅紅的唇上緩緩舔了一圈，將原本就又濕又紅的唇瓣舔得更加紅潤，渴求著身下的男人，「我想……想要你的……嗯……你的老二……」

「再等一下，巴奇……」史蒂夫雙手掌心在巴奇顫抖的大腿內側摩娑，低聲安撫著他不安分的小鹿，「在我說好以前，你不能有任何動作，這是考驗。」

巴奇噘起了嘴唇，發出了像似不滿的咕噥聲，於是史蒂夫在巴奇纏繞著細細紅繩的性器上輕拍了一下。

「咿……！」雖然史蒂夫的力道小，但敏感的要害突然被拍打了一下，還是讓巴奇瑟縮起身子，發出了一聲尖利的吸氣聲，差一點就腿軟坐了下來，但巴奇硬是撐住了，還有餘力瞪大了張著水膜的雙眼，一臉委屈地看向史蒂夫。

忍著笑意，史蒂夫壓低了嗓音，用警告的眼神告誡巴奇，「是誰提出想要接受考驗的，巴克，嗯？」

「是……是我……可是……」巴奇咬了咬唇，小聲抱怨，「我不喜歡這個……」

「要是真的無法接受，你可以用安全詞，」史蒂夫嘴角往上揚，揶揄的語氣中卻飽含了寵溺，「你沒有用，因為你其實很喜歡，對吧？」

脹紅了臉，無法反駁的巴奇只能抿住了嘴唇，將頭低下，避開史蒂夫含笑的藍眼。

雖然對自身Sub的一切瞭若指掌的史蒂夫知道，巴奇本來就幾乎很少使用安全詞，史蒂夫為此已經調教過很多次了，但巴奇從沒主動使用過，但這不妨礙史蒂夫拿來對巴奇作羞辱Play。

事實上，史蒂夫可以從巴奇高高翹起的陰莖上滲出的前液，以及更加艷紅的肌膚，看出巴奇有多喜歡。

雙手順著巴奇顫抖的大腿內側一路滑至鼠蹊，並在腹股間的凹陷處來回撫摸，有意無意地在特別敏感的地方加重力道，卻又故意略過性器，當絕妙的刺激讓巴奇難耐得扭動時，史蒂夫就扯動陰莖上的繩頭，欣賞巴奇因突來的快感而震顫的美艷軀體。

「嗚……哈啊……嗯……」明明已是涼爽的秋天，巴奇紅通通的肌膚上卻直冒汗珠，咬著下唇，全身顫抖，軟語呢喃著自己Dom的名字，「史……史蒂夫……史蒂……夫……嗚……」

被巴奇像是委屈又像是撒嬌般甜軟的低喚撓得心癢難搔的史蒂夫低問：「很想要我的老二？」

一聽到史蒂夫那麼問，巴奇立刻抬起頭，急切地點了點頭。

看著巴奇雙眼中迸發的光芒，史蒂夫又笑著問：「誠實回答我，你是屬於誰的？」

這個問題讓巴奇心臟一陣顫動，幸福得腦袋暈乎乎的，「我……我是屬於你的，史蒂夫……只屬於你。」

史蒂夫臉上浮現起得意與滿足的笑容，輕輕在巴奇的大腿上拍了一下做為獎勵，然後下達巴奇等待已久的命令。

「很好，現在，我要你用下面的嘴吃下我的老二。」

「是的，史蒂夫。」

終於得到的命令讓巴奇回答得很急促，他舔了舔嘴唇，迫不及待地對準了史蒂夫的陰莖坐下，一點一點地將碩大的肉棒吞入了自己的腹中，直到完全坐到了史蒂夫身上。

屁股裡被粗熱的肉棒填滿的充實感令巴奇發出滿足的嘆息，閉上雙眼感受著飽脹體內的高熱，低聲問道：「……舒服嗎，史蒂夫？」

被溫熱的肉壁緊密包覆的快樂讓史蒂夫眉頭緊蹙，咬牙忍著快感，撫摸著巴奇的大腿，用低啞的嗓音回道：「很舒服，巴奇……你做得很好。」

得到史蒂夫褒獎的巴奇瞇起雙眼，笑得像隻滿足的小貓，接著他腦袋稍微往右偏，看著自己被紅繩綑綁了一圈的陰莖，渴求似地問：「可以鬆開這玩意了嗎？」

「可以，不過得在你讓我高潮之後，」史蒂夫命令著巴奇，「在我射進你體內之前，我不會鬆開你。」

用近似嗚咽的鼻音回應史蒂夫後，雙手被覆在身後的巴奇靠著撐在床上的雙腳及腰臀的力量努力地擺動著腰，用下面的嘴吞吐著史蒂夫的陰莖。

一邊享受著陰莖被緊實濕熱的蜜肉包裹著上下磨擦的快感，史蒂夫緊蹙著眉，欣賞著他美好的Sub在自己腹上淫靡舞動的模樣。

一次又深又重的頂撞，將巴奇自身推向了高潮，巴奇仰起了脖子，全身弓起美麗的弧線，然後就像斷了線的人偶般，癱軟在史蒂夫身上喘息。

盡管巴奇的重量讓史蒂夫有些難受，但他知道，如果不是因為現在正處於高潮造成的短暫失神，顧慮到史蒂夫病弱身體的巴奇絕不會無力地倒在自己身上，趁著巴奇還沒回過神來，史蒂夫捧起了巴奇恍惚的臉，吻上了他微張的唇。

「嗯嗯……」

巴奇從鼻子裡發出了低軟的悶哼，下意識地用自己的舌頭迎合著在自己口腔內翻攪的舌肉，唾液在兩人交合的嘴裡流出。

雖然自己還沒射，但史蒂夫還是解開了巴奇雙手上的束縛以及陰莖上的紅繩，在巴奇嗚咽著解放後，兩人雙手立刻緊緊交握在一起，輕輕搓揉著巴奇的指縫，史蒂夫用犬齒輕咬著巴奇的舌頭，溫聲輕斥：「我還沒有射，巴奇。」

有些吃痛的巴奇從喉嚨裡發出小貓般的咕嚕聲，然後慢條斯理地點了點頭，稍微抬起上身，膝蓋抵在床上，晃動著屁股，賣力地替史蒂夫的陰莖服務，直到溫熱的精液在自己體內迸發，他才停下了動作。

低垂著頭，巴奇望向史蒂夫，幾縷汗濕的前髮貼在他那緋紅的臉頰上，讓史蒂夫目不轉睛。

「……我有通過考驗了嗎？」

「很完美，我的好巴奇……」史蒂夫撫摸著巴奇抽搐的小腹，柔聲讚揚他後，問道，「現在，跟我說你想要什麼獎賞？」

「我……我想要你給我戴上項圈……」巴奇稍微抬起上身，握起史蒂夫的手，放到自己脖子上，閉上雙眼，輕聲低語，「讓所有人都知道我已臣服於你，是只屬於你的Sub。」

眉頭深鎖，史蒂夫眼中充滿了複雜的情緒，撫摸著巴奇潔白的頸項，咬了咬牙，「……我知道了，巴奇。」

望著巴奇展露出歡喜的笑容，瞬間湧上史蒂夫胸間的，是自身Sub向己心悅臣服的滿足、即將來臨的分離的焦躁，以及對自己明明身為Dom卻無法與巴奇一同從軍的懊惱。

Dom與Sub是這個世界上，除了男女的性別外，另外分化出的特殊次性別。與男女這種從生理上就能大致看出來的基本性別不同，次性別間的差異並非展現在外表上，而是大腦裡的神經傳導物質。

通常情況下，次性別會在青春期時會與二次性徵發育同時顯現出來，依照大腦皮質分泌出的特定神經傳遞物不同，有些人會從支配他人身上感到滿足，有些人則是會因服從他人而感到幸福。

而其中會有支配他人，特別是Sub的能力與欲求的人，被稱為Dominant，也就是支配者，簡稱Dom。

而天生會有想服從他人，特別是Sub的能力與欲求的人，則被稱為Submissive，也就是服從者，簡稱Sub。

擁有以上兩者的特性，可隨對象自由轉換的人則是Switch，也就是轉換者。

至於成年後依然沒有分化出特別顯著差異的人則被稱為Normal，也是數量最多的一般人。

由於意志力的強大決定了Dom與Sub的強弱，意志越強大的人等級越高，能力也越強。因此無論是Dom還是Sub，通常都是社會上的精英分子。

當然，因為善於支配他人的天性，立於社會頂端的絕大部分都是A級Dom，A級Sub大部分最高也止於所謂的參謀、副手，因為比起自己站在第一位去領導他人，他們更樂於安居幕後，盡心盡力輔佐他們的Dom。

是的，基於Dom與Sub的天性，他們會互相吸引，還可以在彼此同意下，正式締結契約。

巴奇剛才提到的項圈，就是是Dom與Sub之間締結正式契約的象徵，必須在雙方同意下正式向政府遞出雙方簽名的同意證書後，才能由Dom給Sub戴上。

雖然DS的契約與男女間的婚姻關係不盡相同，相性一致即可，甚至不一定要相愛，但一般來說男女DS通常都會同時締結契約與婚姻，美國法律上也有規定，一個Dom只能與一個Sub締結正式契約，除非兩人都同意解除，或是其中一方死去，也就是說契約關係等同於婚姻關係，而項圈就是結婚戒指。

然而，史蒂夫跟巴奇都是男性，現在的美國，同性之間無論契約或是結婚在明面上都是不被准許的。

但他們還是相愛了。

盡管史蒂夫天生體弱多病，依舊是個意志力強大無比的A級Dom，巴奇也是與他相同等級的A級Sub，在尚未分化出次性別時，他們就在初次相遇的瞬間本能地感受到對方正是自己的另一半，此生唯一的靈魂伴侶。

或許正是因為兩人遇到了彼此，才會各自分化成Dom與Sub。

諷刺的是，分開他們的並不是社會對同性戀的敵視，而是世界規模的巨型戰爭。

受到國家徵召的巴奇已完成受訓，由於他A級Sub的優秀能力，剛受訓完就是中士階級，後天就要離開美國前往歐洲戰場，但史蒂夫雖是A級Dom，卻因為體弱多病而無法參軍。

分開太久，會使得一對緊密結合的DS伴侶產生分離症候群，相性越好，依存性越強的DS伴侶，被迫別離時的精神壓力也會越大。

史蒂夫跟巴奇自從相遇相愛之後，幾乎沒有分離超過一天，所以他們從沒想過要締結契約，直到巴奇接到軍隊徵召。

巴奇到軍中受訓的這三個月是他們第一次分離，僅僅三個月的時間，就足以使他們瀕臨發狂。

因此在受訓完後得知自己即將被分派到歐洲戰場上，巴奇就在沒與史蒂夫事先商量的情況下，擅自購買了項圈。

基於軍隊的特性，軍官以上絕大部分都是A級Dom，軍中的Sub也相當多，為防止紛爭，軍中會鼓勵已有伴侶的Sub在加入軍隊前先與自身Dom締結契約，戴上項圈。

剛才巴奇主動對史蒂夫提出接受考驗的請求，正是為了與史蒂夫締結契約。

項圈具有安定雙方精神的作用，光是受訓時分開的三個月就如此難熬，巴奇根本不敢想像離開後的日子有多難熬，所以他需要一個精神依歸－－一個能貼身感受史蒂夫的存在。

「去拿項圈過來，」拍了拍巴奇的屁股，史蒂夫指著左手邊的地上，「跪在這，我給你戴上。」

滿心歡喜的巴奇從史蒂夫身上爬起，從床邊書桌前的椅子上拿起他帶來的紙袋，從中取出了一個黑色皮革項圈，回到床邊，跪到了地上仰起頭，露出自己的脖子。

巴奇毫不猶豫地將自己要害展示在史蒂夫面前代表他全然信賴著史蒂夫，史蒂夫自是相當欣慰，接過項圈，稍微彎下腰，將項圈套在巴奇的脖子上。

隨著喀地一聲清脆的金屬聲響，此刻，自己真正完全屬於史蒂夫的幸福感讓巴奇哭了出來。

只要有這個項圈，即使自己無法活著回來，即使戰死沙場，至少在死亡的瞬間，依然能藉由這個項圈感受史蒂夫。

另一方面，知道巴奇的淚水是Sub感到至上幸福時的表現，史蒂夫內心也湧上了難以言喻的滿足感，溫柔地將巴奇的頭抱到自己胸前，輕輕撫摸著他的後頸與上背，在他耳邊不停輕聲呼喚，直到巴奇平復下來。

吸了吸紅紅的鼻子，巴奇甜甜地笑著，將鑰匙交到了史蒂夫手中。

「等我回來，你再用這把鑰匙幫我打開。」

握著手中的鑰匙，看著巴奇幸福的笑容，史蒂夫微微一笑。

「我會的，巴奇。」

只不過我會在你回來前，先過去找到你。

在心裡想著，緊緊握著掌心中的鑰匙，史蒂夫吻著巴奇的唇，在內心對天發誓，他一定會想辦法加入軍隊。

不惜任何代價。

ＴＢＣ

＿＿＿

先大致交待一下設定


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一個煩惱著要怎麼求婚的史蒂夫跟被他弄得很煩的娜塔莎與山姆（咦
> 
> ＿＿＿

2018年‧東歐與西亞交界處‧春。

正潛伏在納戈爾諾-卡拉巴赫地區進行自發性反恐作戰活動的史蒂夫、娜塔莎跟山姆三人剛結束了一場人道救援行動，正在某間廢棄修道院，也是他們暫時的安全屋中休息。

由史蒂夫策畫並率領的救援行動相當順利，但理應可以讓經過一場奮戰後的一行人放鬆下來的安全屋內，此刻卻充滿著巨大的壓迫感。

娜塔莎跟山姆光是忍著那股無形的壓力就直冒冷汗，互望了一眼，再不約而同地看向一旁坐在椅上，雙手垂在自己大腿間，低垂著頭不發一語的史蒂夫。

他身上的戰鬥制服因戰鬥而有些破損，燦爛的金髮也因蒙塵而顯得有些暗淡，但從他那低垂的前髮間的一雙湛藍眼眸依舊清亮銳利，滿嘴鬍子更是加強了他的威嚴，甚至令人心生畏怖。

娜塔莎與山姆感受到的無形壓力，正是來自於史蒂夫－－強大無比的S級Dom。

盡管與史蒂夫相熟的兩人明白史蒂夫並不是有意要威嚇他們，但是身為S級Dom，史蒂夫的氣場很輕易就能影響到他人。

原本就是A級Dom的史蒂夫自從注射超級士兵血清提升了他所有能力後，現在的他已遠遠超越了A級，因為沒有前例，當年的政府就在美國隊長的資料中特別用了規模外的S級來注明史蒂夫的特殊性。

撇去像索爾這種來自外星的神族或是可能存在但從未出現在公眾面前的人以外，直至今日，史蒂夫依然是地球上已知唯一的S級Dom。

也就是說，史蒂夫是目前所有地球人中，最頂級的支配者。

別說Sub了，就是平常無法感受到Dom氣場的Normal，甚至等級比較低的Dom都會不由自主臣服於他之下。

即使是像現在這樣僅僅在無意識下散發出威壓氣場，都能讓像娜塔莎這種A級Dom費盡心力抵抗，更何況是A級Switch的山姆。光是能忍著不當場在史蒂夫面前跪下，就足夠山姆感到驕傲的了。

不過由於目前史蒂夫的威壓氣場尚處於無意識階段，既然不是抱持著敵意的攻擊，那麼娜塔莎也還能應付得來。

「……羅傑斯，」娜塔莎深吸一口氣，提高自己的精神力去面對史蒂夫，「你心情不好也別拿我們出氣，你要知道即使我跟你一樣都是Dom，被迫在密閉空間內近距離感受頂級Dom的威壓依然是件非常不舒服的事，更別說山姆了。」

聽到娜塔莎的話，史蒂夫抬頭一愣，周身原本散發出的威壓也立即散去，轉向兩人，坐直上身，真誠地道歉：「抱歉，娜塔莎、山姆，我不是有意的。」

鬆了一口氣的山姆揮了揮手表示不用在意後關心地問：「發生了什麼事？」

「沒什麼，我只是在想巴奇……」苦笑著，史蒂夫雙肩下垂，眉毛也皺成一團，「我上次回去是三天前，這幾天沒有我在身邊，只有他自己獨自一人，不知道會有多麼不安。」

「很好，羅傑斯，」娜塔莎翻了翻白眼，雙手抱胸，「敢情你散發出一副宛如身處戰場之中的殺氣只是在擔心你的Sub。」

「你們也知道，巴奇是我最重要的另一半，他曾經受過什麼樣的創傷，最近好不容易才稍微恢復了不少，他現在一個人在瓦干達生活，我們相隔得太遠、我又不能天天回去……」雙手垂在兩腿膝蓋間，史蒂夫抬起頭看向娜塔莎，臉上全是擔憂的神情，「我實在無法不去擔心他。」

山姆同意似地點了點頭，「也是，雖然他是我所見過最強大的Sub，但在沒有佩戴項圈，又長時間與Dom分隔兩地的情況下，還是很容易精神不安定。」

而且會因分開太久而陷入精神不安定狀態的，不只是Sub。

一個與自己Sub分離過久的Dom也會陷入分離焦慮導致的過保護狀態，而那種過保護狀態是下意識的，越強大的Sub會越嚴重。

曾經擔任過心理治療師的山姆跟必須熟知人心的娜塔莎很清楚，史蒂夫剛才的狀態，正是因為與巴奇分開太久而造成的結果。

在心裡嘆了一口氣，娜塔莎走到史蒂夫面前的長椅上坐了下來，一手搭在椅背上，轉頭看向他。

「你們還是早點重新締結契約，讓他戴上項圈，」伸手在自己脖子上點了點，娜塔莎對史蒂夫建議，「既然巴恩斯最近恢復的不錯，再說締結契約也能增強他的安心感，穩定你們雙方的精神狀態。」

「我知道，但是……」但史蒂夫只是將頭往左右兩旁輕輕晃動，像個害羞的青少年般訥訥低語，「我不知道該怎麼開口。」

「啊？」

發出奇妙的音節，山姆跟娜塔莎面面相覷。

身為一個頂級Dom，不久前才在戰場上發揮了超乎想向的領導能力與戰鬥能力，甚至直到剛才為止都還默默散發著強大氣場的史蒂夫，現在卻惴惴不安地畏縮在椅上。

以史蒂夫的強大，只要他想，幾乎可以支配任何人，但他心裡很早就已被一個只屬於他的Sub占據。

明明身為地球上最強大的Dom，卻因為不知怎麼向他的Sub求婚而患得患失小心翼翼緊張兮兮。

搔了搔頭，山姆來到史蒂夫身旁坐下，開口問：「你們以前不是締結過契約了？就像那次一樣跟他提出要求不就行了？」

「那次是巴奇主動提起，我只是允許……」史蒂夫雙手握在雙腳間，垂頭喪氣地看著自己的鞋尖，「我從以前就太過依賴巴奇對我的付出，巴奇是最完美的Sub，我什麼都不用說，他就知道我想要什麼，總是先我一步說出口，所以我需要做的只是允許。」

「看樣子能力最強大的Dom不代表他在表現上也是最完美的。」

娜塔莎的揶揄正中史蒂夫的痛處，身軀一震，抬起頭看向娜塔莎，臉上慢慢浮現起自責的苦笑。

「妳說的沒錯，娜塔莎……我是個不及格的Dom，當初巴奇做為一名Sub，選擇了我，將一切交付給我，身為他的Dom，我卻沒有保護好他，讓他從我眼前墜落萬丈深淵，受盡了難以想像的殘酷折磨。」

史蒂夫的嗓音低沉了下來，望著自己的掌心，面色凝重，那股威壓感又再度從他周身散發，但娜塔莎跟山姆只是靜靜地看著他低著頭往下說。

「但巴奇經歷了那麼多，卻依舊那麼溫柔、那麼美好，即使我是個很糟糕的Dom，他還是願意再次成為我的Sub。」

還好很快地，想到從冷凍艙中醒來，解除了九頭蛇的洗腦程式後，在瓦干達草原上休養生息的巴奇，史蒂夫臉上露出了溫柔的微笑，身上的威壓也跟著消散，語氣也柔和了許多。

「為了報答他，現在，盡全力使他感到安全就是我的責任，也是我最大的欲求。」

山姆攤開了雙手，「那就對啦，你還不趕快跟他提出要求，買最好的項圈送給他，再次締結契約。」

「沒錯，羅傑斯，現在的項圈跟你們那時候多了很多新花樣，如果你不知道該挑何種項圈我可以幫你介紹。」

「這就不用麻煩妳了，娜塔莎，項圈我早就已經買好了，」笑了笑，右手一拍腰間的迷你置物袋，史蒂夫臉上又再度露出猶豫的表情，「可是……」

山姆跟娜塔莎面露驚訝，不約而同地想著這老傢伙啥時瞞著我們偷溜去買的？

因為垂著眼，所以沒有發現兩人臉上表情變化的史蒂夫繼續往下說：「巴奇最強烈的特性是奉獻，只要我開口，他一定不會拒絕我，但是你們也知道巴奇曾經受過什麼樣的遭遇，要是他內心其實對重新戴上項圈產生排斥，那麼我送給他項圈不只無法安定他的精神，還有可能會造成他的壓力。」

所有Dom與Sub都各自有大致同樣的特徵，比如Dom天性會想命令他人、處罰他人、保護他人、控制他人、佔有他人、照顧他人；而Sub天性想被他人命令、想被處罰、想被保護、想被控制、想被佔有、想奉獻一切。

但就像每個人的性格都有所不同，即使同樣身為Dom或是Sub，每個Dom與Sub的個別特性都不太一樣，能力越強大特性也會越鮮明。

比如說娜塔莎較為突出的特性是洞悉，山姆更為明顯的特性是跟隨，而史蒂夫身為一個過於強大的Dom，他的特性除了極為優秀的領導能力外，還有超乎異常的保護與獨佔，特別是對自己的Sub伴侶，巴奇‧巴恩斯。

一方面他希望自己能夠帶給巴奇絕對的安全感，另一方面，他也希望能讓所有人都知道巴奇是屬於自己一人所有。

然而，即使Dom與Sub看似是由Dom一方支配的關係，其實真正的決定權在Sub身上，也得是Sub心甘情願接受，才能順利締結契約，要是Dom單方面強行Sub接受，也只會導致Sub精神上的傷害，兩人的關係出現不可挽回的裂痕。

與接受了血清後超越A級，進化成規模外的S級Dom的史蒂夫一樣，巴奇被佐拉博士強行注射的劣質血清雖比不上艾斯金博士研發的完美血清，卻也足以使巴奇超越A級，成為S級。

然而，麻煩的是，身為一名S級Sub，順從、溫柔，但並不脆弱的巴奇，最強烈的特性正是忠誠與奉獻。

而九頭蛇更加強了巴奇的這個特性，並對他施以難以想像的殘酷折磨，導致他一度精神崩潰，雖然最後他依然憑著堅強的心靈，重新拾回記憶與真正的自己，但被刻意反覆加強的忠誠心與奉獻精神卻較過去更加旺盛。

即使是對陌生的他人，巴奇都會出於本能奉獻，對自己的Dom史蒂夫更是抱持著絕對的忠誠心，甚至連生命都可以輕易奉獻。

所以，史蒂夫才躊躇不前。

因為他很清楚，無論自己對巴奇提出任何要求，巴奇一定會毫不猶豫地答應，就算他並不想。

「……你真是夠了，羅傑斯。」娜塔莎原本低啞的嗓音現在更多了威壓，因為她正刻意對史蒂夫施以支配，「我命令你，現在立刻帶著你的鬼項圈滾回瓦干達去給我跟巴恩斯求婚！不然山姆有一天壓力太大禿頭了怎麼辦？」

「除了禿頭以外娜塔莎說的沒錯，你也想得太多了，老兄，」山姆也勸道，「現在你最應該要做的，就是立刻回瓦干達，將項圈送給他。」

不過對史蒂夫來說娜塔莎的威嚇力並沒有太大威脅性，他依然在那咕噥著可是但是猶豫不決。

嘆了口氣，再也看不下去史蒂夫那明明身為頂級Dom卻婆婆媽媽的樣子，決定給他一記當頭棒喝。

「你要知道，羅傑斯，帝查拉為了不讓你擔心要我別跟你說，」彎起嘴角，娜塔莎笑得像隻得意的貓，「他也是個超越A級的S級Dom。」

＊

一個小時後，幾乎是飛奔而出的史蒂夫此刻正單獨駕駛的昆式戰機高速飛行在非洲大陸上空。

設定了自動駕駛後，史蒂夫往後靠到椅背上，視線望向前方窗外流動的白雲。

「……」

他不是真的擔心帝查拉會對巴奇做什麼踰矩的事，只是－－

原本Sub就會挑起Dom的征服欲，等級越高的越能引發那種支配本能，對某些Dom來說，能將已與Dom締結契約的Sub支配在自己之下，是種至高無上的成就。

但A級Sub通常都擁有強大的精神力，因此能夠使A級Sub心甘情願臣服的，往往只有A級Dom，其他等級的DS也大致如此，因此絕大部分締結契約的DS都在同等級之間。

能夠與規模外S級Dom的強大支配力對等，而不至於害怕畏縮，甚至失神昏厥的，恐怕只有能與他比肩的規模外S級Sub。

而巴奇正是這個地球上絕無僅有的S級Sub－－至少目前已知的只有巴奇。

巴奇絕對可以輕易地挑起帝查拉的支配本能，無論巴奇是否已有Dom，更不管雙方內心的想法，再加上巴奇並沒有佩帶項圈，更增加了危險性。

當然，史蒂夫相信帝查拉不會這麼做，但這依然不能阻止史蒂夫此刻歸心似箭的心情。

一手掀開腰間迷你置物袋，從中取出一個項圈。

那是一個法蘭絨內襯的黑色皮革項圈，在喉頭前方大約五公分的開口處，左右各有一個銀環，上頭連著鎖鏈，垂在鎖鏈中間正下方的是一個心型的銀製鎖頭。

這是史蒂夫在往返瓦干達的途中，一個人繞去義大利與瑞士的邊境小鎮購買的。

雖然現在已有搭配指紋、音紋等更高科技的項圈，但史蒂夫購買這個項圈除了本身的傳統性格以外，還有一個很重要的原因。

因為這是七十四年前，巴奇想要，自己卻沒能送給他的禮物。

恍惚間，史蒂夫的思緒回到了七十四年前，一個飄著雪的冬天。

ＴＢＣ

＿＿＿

順說史蒂夫的ＧＧ也從A級提升到了規模外的S級（不要破壞氣氛！


End file.
